<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Sides to Every Story by lovable_weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814609">Two Sides to Every Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_weirdo/pseuds/lovable_weirdo'>lovable_weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Awesome Malia Tate, Cannon Ships, Dead Allison Argent, Established Pack (Teen Wolf), Everyone is confused and mad, Everyone is still recovering from Allisons death cause its way to glossed over, Gen, Gerard Argent Being an Asshole, Gerard Argent is the scum of the earth and no one can convince me otherwise, HIGH SCHOOL SUCKSSSSSS, John Winchester has a history, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Lydia lost her best friend, Manipulation, Nogitsune Trauma, Past Character Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Malia Tate, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sam and Dean are trying their best, Sorry I'm bad at writing romance, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, TEMPORARY HIATOS BUT I WILL BE BACK I SWEAR, The Pack is Confused, The Winchesters (Supernatural) in Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), i love friendship, kinda cringe sorry but just enjoy the ride, no beta we die like Alison argent, the winchesters are confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_weirdo/pseuds/lovable_weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard pulls Sam and Dean Winchester into his crazy plots to get revenge on our favorite incorruptible true Alpha Scott.<br/>...</p><p>"Uh huh." There was a longer pause. "So what do you want us to do?" Dean looks at his brother in interest. "How many?" Sam's eyes widen. "Yeah. Beacon Hills? We're on our way." Sam ends the call and slips his phone back into his pocket.<br/>"Beacon Hills?"<br/>"In California. We gotta get there man." Dean waits for his brother to elaborate. When he doesn't, Dean rolls his eyes, still paying attention to the road.<br/>"Well? Don't leave me hanging Sammy."<br/>Sam shakes his head, eyes still wide. "Werewolves."<br/>...<br/>Featuring our favorite bros being confused, Scott not being totally useless in a fight, and Gerard being an absolutely awful excuse for a human being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Liam Dunbar &amp; Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin &amp; Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate &amp; Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski &amp; Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, past Allison Argent &amp; Lydia McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys! Thank you so much for deciding to read my Story! I'll keep this short, but there are a couple things you should know.</p><p>First of all, this is my first time EVER publishing anything I've written and I'm a little kinda super terrified. Please go easy on me! I've tried my best to keep the plot and characters consistent and interesting, but between school, sports, and generally being an a teenager during an international pandemic it's been hard to stay focused. Point out any errors you see so I can fix them :)</p><p>The story is set after season three of teen wolf but instead of defeating the alpha pack, the McCall pack only temporary drove them away before everything went wrong (ie Adian is still alive but Alison is still dead, and Malia and Kira are park of the pack). It'll make a little more sense in the story as to why I did this, but for know just know you need to mentally prepare yourself to deal with Deucalion. For Supernatural, this is set in about season 2 or 3, so after Dean and Sam's dad died but I'm prob not going to mention any of the demon/angel stuff.</p><p>Cannon pairings for the season and I tried to keep the characters as close to the shows as possible.</p><p> </p><p>I do not own any of the rights to the Supernatural or Teen wolf franchises, as much as I wish I did. I mean, can you imagine coming up with Stiles Stilinski? That is pure genius.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." When Sam doesn't respond, Dean rolls his eyes and slaps him gently, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road. "HEY!"</p><p>Sam awakens with a start, sitting up so quickly he bangs his head on the roof of the car. Dean snickers, making a mental note to tease him about it later. "Your phones ringing baby brother."</p><p>"Well why didn't you answer it? If you didn't notice I was sleeping!" Sam grumbles under his breath, taking a second to rub his eyes before pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering it.</p><p>"Sam Winchester." He shoots a glare towards his brother. Dean smirks, but turns down the heavy rock music blaring through the speakers. Sam straightens slightly, still listening to who ever in on the other end. "Uh huh." There was a long pause. "So what do you want <em>us </em>to do?" Dean looks at his brother in interest. "How many?" Sam's eyes widen. "Yeah. Beacon Hills? We're on our way." Sam ends the call and slips his phone back into his pocket, yawning.</p><p>"Beacon Hills?"</p><p>"In California. We gotta get there man." Dean waits for his brother to elaborate. When he doesn't, Dean rolls his eyes, still paying attention to the road.</p><p>"Well? Don't leave me hanging Sammy."</p><p>Sam shakes his head, eyes still wide. "Werewolves. 2 packs."</p><p>"2?" Dean raises his eye brows in disbelief. "Your sure? Who called us in?"</p><p>"The leader of a hunter family. Said his name was Gerard Argent? Old guy. He called us in cause he's terminally sick and wants us to help organize his hunters under the new leader. Argent said one is a new resident pack, and the other, wait for it, is a pack made up of Alphas."</p><p>"WHAT? And you said yes? Sammy, we've never won a fight with an Alpha, let alone a whole pack of them!!" He pauses, scrunching his eyebrows together. "A pack. Of Alphas. How does that even work?"</p><p>Sam shrugs. "No idea. But we gotta help them. Argent knows what his moves are, but he's outta commission." Dean sighs and turns up his music slightly.</p><p>"Then I guess we're heading to California."</p><p>....</p><p>"So how is everyone in the town not dead? I mean two packs, turning every night, even if they managed to restrain themselves, half the town should be dead by now." Dean glances to his brother in the seat next to him. Sam is flipping through their father's supernatural book, pausing every so often to read a page or two.</p><p>"I don't know... all the werewolf packs we've fought only meet up the night of the full moon when they turn fully into wolves. But Argent made it seem like the packs stick together all the time... wait." Sam narrows his eyes. He turns down the music and raises the book closer to his face. "I haven't read this before... in this page it references two separate breeds of werewolves."</p><p>"What?" Dean rolls his eyes. "First a pack of Alphas and now 2 different breeds? I don't know man."</p><p>Sam frowns, then fiddles with the page, gently separating two that had long been stuck together by some unknown substance. He scanned the page quickly, then raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Just listen. It says here <em>The less controlled of the two breeds are generally the more dangerous and blood thirsty. Feral Werewolves bloodlust returns every night and they crave human hearts. If packs do form, they are unconnected and often violent with eachother other  The wolves in question have a higher likelihood of having no knowledge of their condition. </em>Blah blah, skipping to the end. <em>There is no cure for those infected with a bite from any of their kind, and the only known way to kill them is a silver bullet through the heart." </em>Sam turns to his brother, tapping the page full of neat and small handwriting he was just reading from.</p><p>"Those are the ones we've fought before and I've only ever really read this page before. But I didn't even notice there was a whole other side. Listen to this: <em>The more common of the werewolves are by far the more organized than their violent and blood thirsty cousins. Far more in control of their abilities, Intelligent werewolves are smart, loyal, and dangerous during the day and in large numbers. Far more is known about this breed, how they shift, and the fine points of their relationships with their packs.</em></p><p>
  <em>To create an intelligent werewolf, usually one of two things happen. 1) A human can be bitten by an Alpha. The 'bite' as it's called, will either turn you, (if your body accepts the new introduced DNA) or kill you. 2) The wolf gene can also be passed down from parents to children. This differs from their cousins because the powers that come along with their turning is more complex, integrated into your DNA. Their Supernatural abilities can be accessed even when the moon is not full. Supernatural strength, speed, healing, smell, and hearing are all increased and can be controlled at will. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The most common wolf forms consist of fangs, pointed ears, strong eyebrows and one of 3 different colored eyes. Yellow or gold color is the most common in betas and omegas, symbolizing their souls are still pure and they have not taken the life of an innocent. These wolves are usually peaceful and in control of their abilities, even on full moons. They can be allowed to continue with their lives as long as the hunter's code allows it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ice blue eyes in Betas or Omegas prove they have taken an innocent life. These werewolves need to be treated with caution and hostility. They can be dangerous and bloodthirsty, but do not mistake them for mindless beasts. They are as capable as you or me and their human mind is more than likely in control, especially in older wolves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Red eyes are Alphas. Proceed with extreme vigilance and caution. Alpha's power's vary case to case, but are generally the most dangerous of all werewolves. They have the ability to control other wolves in their pack, are extremely strong and in rare cases can make the full transition into a wolf at will. A beta or omega can become and alpha by stealing another alphas power through several methods, the most common being murder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Packs are generally extremely tight knit, ranging from only 2 members to as much as in the 40s. Betas are very loyal and-"</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Skip to the good stuff we can learn all the fine points later. How do we kill them?" Dean tries to act nonchalant, but it's obvious he's uneasy at fighting something he's never even heard of before.</p><p>Sam runs his finger down the page, mumbling indistinctly to himself. "Okay here. <em>Unlike their cousins, intelligent werewolves will not be killed by a silver bullet through the heart, in fact silver has no additional effect as opposed to regular weapons; Like knives, guns and arrows, which will cause the same as it would on a regular human. However, with their highly increased healing, they won't be affective in the long run.</em></p><p>
  <em>The most effective weapons for torture and killing are 1) electricity, which will prevent them from shifting and in high enough voltages can even kill them. 2) all species of wolfsbane. The flowers can be crushed into power and dissolved in water, sprinkled on food or inserted in the middle of a bullet. Small doses will weaken or render wolves unconscious while larger doses are deadly. Yellow wolfsbane, while being the most rare, is most effective in killing particularly powerful Alphas. 3) Wormwood ash, more commonly referred to as Mountain Ash can be used as a barrier against werewolves and most supernatural creatures. It is extremely rare and should only be used in desperate situations. 4) Mistletoe can be highly toxic to wolves. It can be administered the same as wolfsbane, but the effect is slower and more drawn out."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Okay! Now we're getting somewhere Sammy! So exactly how rare is this 'yellow wolfsbane'? Is it like, bad hamburger rare or Sam Winchester getting laid rare."</p><p>Sam opens his mouth to say something, then seems to register what his brother just said and rolls his eyes. "I'm choosing to ignore that. But it's super, super rare. The journal says we've got about a one in 10000 chance of buying an ounce for less than a 200 grand."</p><p>"Damn. And the ash thingy is rare too. Okay so electricity, mistletoe, and wolfsbane that isn't made of literal gold. So that means tasers, stun sticks, and new ammo."</p><p>After a couple minutes of silence, Sam turns to Dean again. "Listen to this, Dad wrote a warning at the bottom of the entry. <em>Before going in for the kill, especially when dealing with packs, you need to try and reason with the Alphas in particular to either give up the guilty pack member, or agree not to intervene. If a hunter randomly decides to kill an innocent wolf, especially a young one, it is a declaration of war. Packs dynamics are like family, and betas and omegas have a survival instinct to protect the pack and the Alpha at all costs. The code for hunting supernaturals such as this was created by the first werewolf hunting family, the Argents, in medieval France. The motto roughly translates to 'We hunt those who hunt us</em>.<em>"</em></p><p>Sam and Dean both consider this for several minutes. In all the years they'd been doing this, their dad had taught them to use a more 'shoot first ask questions later' view point. Neither, not even Sam, ever really considered a typically violent supernatural species such as werewolves might actually be able to live in peace with humans successfully and without causing any harm. Dean and Sam usually showed up after someone got hurt, after a supernatural stepped over the line. This job was going to be different.</p><p>Sam breaks the silence first. "So how long till we get there?"</p><p>"Bout another 3 hours."</p><p>He nods lowers his gaze, continuing to read on this new species of werewolves as the black impala speeds over the highway. Dean smirks, his eyes still on the road, and turns the music back up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scott was unhappy to say the least. He'd just lost Alison, his best friend had just recovered from being possessed by a Japanese fox demon, and Issac, a member of his pack, of his family, had moved away. And now, after all that, Deucalion was back in town.</p><p>Of course, Derek had explained that the Alpha pack wouldn't stop until Scott agreed to join, that driving them away was only temporary, but Scott had thought, more hoped, that he'd have more time. It had been what, 3 weeks of quiet? Only 21, blissful, depressing days since Alison had died and only week since Issac had left.</p><p>Things had definitely changed though. Scott was becoming more comfortable being a <em>true </em>alpha, Malia and Kira had officially joined the pack, and Scott had failed his algebra test. Oh! And 3 days ago he had bitten this freshman, Liam, in order to stop him from falling off a building after being attacked by a wendigo. Yeah that was fun... So now he had a very confused, official Beta.</p><p>"So... this sucks." Stiles flops down onto his bed, his arms spread wide and his eye only half open. "Not only do we have blind captain crazy to deal with again, but Ms. Cramer won't give me an extension on that assignment I missed while I was, y'know, possessed."</p><p>Scott sighs and collapses into Stiles's desk chair, dropping his book bag next to him. Not exactly sure what to say. Part of him wishes he <em>could</em> just join the alpha pack and finally find an effective way to protect his friends and his mom from all this Deucalion shit. But it's not that easy. In order to join the <em>alpha pack</em>, Deucalion wants him to kill <em>his pack</em>. And that will never, ever happen. </p><p>The computer on Stiles's test buzzes and Scott glances towards the momentarily illuminated screen. It's from his boss, Deaton. Vet extraordinaire, and pretty much an expert on all things Supernatural. "<em>Pack meeting tonight at the Animal clinic. Does 7 work? I don't have Derek's number so can you or Scott reach him?" </em>Scott reads the message off the screen out loud to as he pulls out his notebooks and pencils.</p><p>"Good." Stiles pulls himself up off the bed and grabbing the computer. "We need to talk plans." He starts typing on the computer furiously, probably replying to Deaton and texting Derek the update. "As much as I love winging it, I'd really rather get through this year with as little complications as possible. That is if you call our English teacher turning out to be a serial killing druid who had a weird fascination with old cut down trees, a homicidal dark kitsune, and <em>more than one </em>revenge seeking werewolf dudes complications."</p><p>Scott snorts and looks down at his math homework. The rest of that afternoon consists of Stiles procrastinating on doing any type of school work by contacting their various friends to make sure everyone knew the plan, researching all myths and folklore on how to fight alpha werewolves, and Scott, trying to pretend he can focus on something as unimportant as chemistry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The black impala pulls into a small motel on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. As far as towns go, for Sam at least, this one definitely seems right out of a horror movie. A woodland persevere surrounds 3/4 of the whole city, going for miles in all directions. He could see why werewolves would settle here. Plenty of space for territories, dens, and miles to roam on full moons if they lost control and were the type who didn't want to hurt people.</p>
<p>Currently, it's around 8 o'clock at night. The sun is setting on the horizon, casting the sky into a clear, starry night. Despite the soft glow from the moon and stars, there wasn't much they could do until the morning, especially considering it was werewolves they were dealing with.</p>
<p>Dean pulls into a parking spot and stops the car, turning off the radio and turning to face his younger brother. "So Sammy boy what's the plan? We gonna head to the sheriff's station in the morning, FBI badges ablazein'? We gonna research the heck outta local murders and disappearances? Or does the Gerard guy have something specific he wants us to do?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugs. "Gerard said he was going to text me a time and place to meet. But I think we should do a little digging of our own."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Dean scrunches his eyebrows together thinking. Sam bites his comment about his serious thinking face looking painful. "What was his name again? A-grant?"</p>
<p>"Argent. It means silver in French."</p>
<p>Dean snaps his fingers and smirks. "I remember now. When I was 12 Dad and I went on a hunting job with that Gerard guy and his son and daughter. Chris and... Katie? I think? Chris was a tight-ass, 'bout 10 years older than us. Katie was my age, real cute but kinda a psycho."</p>
<p>"What did dad think of Gerard?"</p>
<p>Dean scrunches up his face, trying to recall the distant memory. "I can't really remember much. But it wasn't great. We didn't even make it through the hunt. They got into a big argument or something and we went our separate ways. Never heard of them again."</p>
<p>Sam doesn't really know what to say. If his dad doesn't trust him, Sam sure as hell isn't going to trust this guy. At least not yet. He knows first hand his dad wasn't always the easiest to get along with, but John Winchester usually sucked it up to at least finish a job.</p>
<p>After a couple more seconds of thinking, Sam shrugs off his thought and starts to open his car door. "I'm going to get us a room. Could you grab the stuff?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Meet you there in a bit."</p>
<p>Sam exits the car and quickly walks through the parking lot into the small lobby of the somewhat crappy looking hotel. After arguing with the person on duty for a couple minutes about getting two beds, Sam pays for the room and grabs two sets of keys, one for him and one for Dean.</p>
<p>Once they get into the room, Sam immediately starts getting out his notes and his laptop, researching all strange deaths (there's an alarming amount of them) and local history for in Beacon Hills. Dean immediately flops down on his bed and closes his eyes, settling his arms behind his head and sighing contentedly. Sam glances over towards his brother and a quick wave of annoyance washes over him.</p>
<p>"Hey!" When Dean open his eyes, Sam sighs in annoyance. "Dean! I could use some help."</p>
<p>With a groan, Dean pulls open his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. "Well what do you want help <em>with</em>? Cause Im drop dead tired and we got a lotta work to do in the morning."</p>
<p>"That's the point. We gotta know everything we can about these guys. I mean, up until 3 hours ago we had no idea about these Intelligent wolves. And this town has had like, tons of murders over the past two years. All Dad's notes say to try and reason with the Alpha but we gotta know how to fight them if things turn sour." Dean rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Sammy we're not here to reason with these guys. We're here to make sure they stop killing innocent people. If Gerard could've come to a truce with these <em>packs</em> he would've." Seeing Sam's skeptical expression, Dean continues. "Look, I definitely don't trust the guy, especially considering Dad couldn't stand him, but he is a hunter. And at least for now I think we should go along with him. If things change, we'll adjust. But lets get his story first."</p>
<p>Sam begrudgingly agrees, then after a look from Dean, rolls his eyes and shuts his computer, and jumps on the other bed, his father's journal still in his hand.</p>
<p>"We're meeting Gerard Argent here?" Dean looked up incredulously at the assisted living home. Sam checks his phone and nods.</p>
<p>"The coordinates led here. So how you wanna swing it? Concerned nephews? Business associates?" Sam smirks towards his brother. Dean shrugs.</p>
<p>"Whichever. Nephews would probably work better."</p>
<p>"Cool." Sam nods, his hand traveling absentmindedly towards the pistol tucked in his waistband, hidden by his signature earth-toned jacket. "You ready?" Dean scoffed and his regular smirk returned. The brothers start walking up to the large glass double doors.</p>
<p>"Don't give me those classic clique movie buildup lines to where the heroes walk straight into a trap. If this turns out rough, I'm sure as hell not carrying you away from an exploding building bridal style."</p>
<p>"Jerk."</p>
<p>"Bitch."</p>
<p>Dean reaches the door first and pulls it open, Sam right by his side. Both are trying to hide the odd feeling at the bottom of their guts screaming they just walked into enemy territory.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam are led down the crisp, white tiled hallway by the slightly severe nurse. It was harder than they had anticipated to convince him they were Argents. Apparently, a lot of people had been visiting Gerard as 'nephews'. What's there to say, hunters think alike.</p>
<p>They stop at a plain looking door and the nurse pulled it open gently and gestured the brothers inside, shooting them one last reproachful look before he turned on his heel and headed back the way they came. Dean rolls his eyes in the nurses direction and walks briskly into the room. Sam hesitates for a split second, then follows his brother, pulling the door closed behind them.</p>
<p>The man sat in a wheelchair, turned away from them facing the window. His silver hair shines evilly in dim artificial light. He has an air of authoritative power around him, which only makes Sam's uneasiness grow. The man slowly extends his arms and spins the wheels on his chair, turning towards the Winchesters.</p>
<p>If Sam felt uneasy before, he definitely did now. Gerard Argent's face was full of sly manipulation. A thin trail of what looked like black blood tricked from his nose.</p>
<p>"Dean! I haven't seen you since you were just a kid. You've really grown. And the infamous Sam Winchester. Thank you two for-" his gravely, slightly cocky voice is cut off by a serious of hacking coughs. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Gerard wipes the fresh drops of black blood off his chin. "For coming all this way. As you can see, I'm not in the most favorable position for fighting the feral beasts of Beacon Hills."</p>
<p>"Yeah man, what's with the uh" Dean waves vaguely around his face and cringes slightly. "Black blood."</p>
<p>Gerard shrugs and sneers slightly. "A take away from underestimating the resolve of a very remarkable young man. Let's get down to business shall we?"</p>
<p>Sam narrows his eyes. "So what exactly do you want us to do?" Gerard's sneer widens.</p>
<p>"Why to hunt Werewolves of course. The poor town of Beacon Hills has suffered enough, and now they have two warring packs. I really do hate seeing innocent people get hurt. You two have more experience in hunting than almost all of my men. It would be greatly appreciated if you would act as advisors and, if needed, fight along side us."</p>
<p>"Tell us more about these packs. You said over the phone one was a pack of Alphas?" Sam scrunches his eyebrows together. He isn't liking this man very much. The way he talked made it obvious this man was very used to getting his way.</p>
<p>"Oh yes. The Alpha pack. All things considered, it is the less dangerous of the two." Dean's eyebrows shoot upwards, and he opens his mouth to say something, but Gerard wasn't finished. "The leader is a werewolf known as Deucalion. His pack most likely consists of 3 other individuals at the moment. Ethan and Adian are twins, and can have the special ability to converge into a very large, very strong werewolf. Kali is fearless, ruthless, and unapologetic. If she gets the chance, she will kill you with more savage resolve and ferocity than her fellows."</p>
<p>Gerard's voice raises slightly as he speaks, while maintaining a cool and levelheaded tone. Sam shifts uncomfortably. They've never fought this type of werewolf before, let alone Alphas, and apparently the pack made completely of Alpha's is less dangerous then their adversary.</p>
<p>"The other pack is the McCall pack. Led by the man who put me in this damned condition." Gerard half sneers, the ferocity in his eyes intensifying. "Scott McCall. A true Alpha." Seeing their confused expressions, Gerard elaborates.</p>
<p>"His mere will was enough for him to gain the title of Alpha. He didn't steal or kill for his power. My hunters will explain the details of his disgusting little pack."</p>
<p>Sam shifted uncomfortably and locked eyes with his brother. They had a very quick, very heated silent conversation that went like this.</p>
<p>"<em>We can't trust him. He sounds completely hell bent on revenge!" </em>Sam's argument is met with a quick, sharp look from Dean.</p>
<p>"<em>They </em>are<em> werewolves Sammy. We need to protect humans. Remember what Dad's journal said? The weird code or whatever?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah. We hunt those who hunt us."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Exactly. Let's go along with it for now, and if he really is as crazy as he sounds I say we let him preach is psycho-ness to the barrel of a loaded .45"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fine."</em>
</p>
<p>Turning back to Gerard, Dean crosses his arms. "Okay. So where do we start?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm, what is the alpha pack?" Malia raises her eyebrows slightly. Kira, Liam, and Parrish all nod along with him. Scott makes a mental note to himself to explain more about past problems to the newer pack members.</p>
<p>Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Malia, Derek, Deaton and Scott are all gathered around the dimly lit metal table in the Beacon Hills Animal clinic</p>
<p>"The Alpha pack is a werewolf pack made up completely of Alphas led by this guy Deucalion who is way to dramatic. He tried to get Scott and Derek to join, back when Derek was and Alpha and Scott was an omega and there was this whole thing with an evil druid witch thingy and long story short, Derek? No red eyes. Scotty? New red eyes. Alpha pack? Driven away." Stiles supplies. In one. Long. Breath.</p>
<p>"Yup that pretty much sums it up." Derek moves out from the shadows in the corner of the room, his usual brooding expression settled firmly into place. Everybody glances towards Scott, waiting for him to add something, to come up with a perfect plan. The last 'perfect' plan he came up with got Alison killed. And everyone else had almost died. Multiple times.</p>
<p>Scott sighs and places his hands on the cold metal table, trying to think. Last time, it was combination of the Drarrch, the Lunar eclipse, and Scott becoming a true Alpha that led to Deucalion to leaving town.</p>
<p>"We... We need to be really careful. Deucalion hasn't made any threats or demands yet, and until he does, we shouldn't do anything." Scott glances at Liam's wide eyed expression. This was his first pack meeting. First time meeting everyone. First official week as a werewolf. He'd made it through the full moon, even managing to regain some control, which <em>was</em> really good, but considering how new he was to all of this Scott would've rather just left him out entirely.</p>
<p>"When he contacts me, I'll call another meeting and we can go from there. But until then, try and stay out his way." Scott focuses his gaze on Malia and Liam. "He might not know who is who yet, and I don't want to put anyone in unnecessary danger."</p>
<p>Derek and Deaton nod approvingly. Stiles pats him back and smirks. "Spoken like a true politician." Scott smiles appreciatively at his best friends attempt at a joke. Lydia is staring off into space, deep in thought. Malia nudges her gently with her elbow and and looks incredulously between Scott and Stiles.</p>
<p>"Why should we wait for him to attack? Why can't we just find where his den is and drive him out of town again."</p>
<p>"We don't know what he wants yet." Scott insists, shoving down the spark of doubt about his packs faith in his authority into the very pit of his stomach. Don't show your pack how unsure you are. You need to be a leader. You're the true alpha. "If it comes to violence... Then we can adjust then. But for now, just try to steer clear of him. And anyone he has with him."</p>
<p>Kira grabs Scott's hand and squeezes it gently, sensing his uneasiness. She meets his eyes and smiles slightly, trying to wordlessly reassure him that he's doing the right thing. Scott feels his heart warm and takes a deep breath, turning back to his pack and managing a smile.</p>
<p>"Everyone should get home, it's a school night and we can talk more tomorrow."</p>
<p>The atmosphere in the room lightens considerably. Everyone is still tense, but Scott's steady leadership, as much as he undermines and doubts it, makes everyone feel slightly better.</p>
<p>Liam glances around the nervously as people begin to slowly filter out. He's brand new to all this Supernatural stuff, and still not 100% okay with it all. It all seems so unbelievable. The captain of the lacrosse team is an alpha werewolf, his girlfriend is a Japanese fox spirit, the popular girl is a banshee, and the local veterinarian is... well aware of all this.</p>
<p>Stiles notices Liam's nervous expression and walks over to him. Scott and Kira are talking quietly in a corner, Malia and Lydia are in the process of walking out the door to go home. Derek already left, and Deaton is checking up on the animals.</p>
<p>"Hey man, you okay? You don't look to good."</p>
<p>"Um y-yeah. I don't know, it's just all a little... much. Do you guys like deal with stuff like this a lot?"</p>
<p>Stiles laughs and shrugs, trying not to think about the nogisune. Or the kanima. Or Peter. "Oh man you got no idea." There was a short, awkward. "So are you playing in the game tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Liam looks up, a little startled. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Yeah, I'll be there." He lowers his gaze to his hands, studying his un-clawed fingers. The boys stand in awkward silence for a couple seconds before Scott comes over, looking a little worried.</p>
<p>"Hey Liam you gotta get home. Do you need a ride?"</p>
<p>"nah I'm good."</p>
<p>Scott looks at his beta in worry, but lets it drop. "Okay. See you at school tomorrow." Liam nods and smiles in farewell before walking out of the small back room, his hands stuffed in his pockets.</p>
<p>"I should probably get going to." Kira smiles softly and kisses Scotts cheek before waving goodbye to Stiles and trailing Liam out.</p>
<p>Stiles looks his best friend over in an analyzing way. "You gotta stop worrying so much man. We've dealt with Duke before."</p>
<p>Scott sighs and runs a hand over his face. "I know, I just have a really bad feeling." Rolling his eyes, Stiles smirk and throw an arm over Scotts shoulder.</p>
<p>"look, the '<em>destroyer of worlds</em>" his smirk widens at Deucalion's dramatic self appointed title "hasn't done anything yet. So until then, I herby decree Scott McCall may not worry and get the brooding expression on his face that rival's Derek Hale's. And Derek is the king of brooding expressions." At this, Scott smiles for real and shakes his head slightly.</p>
<p>"I should get home. Mom will be wondering where I am. She should be off her shift by now. Could you give me a ride?"</p>
<p>"Yeah of course. So, could I copy your math hom-"</p>
<p>"One seconds boys." Deaton comes back into the room quickly, cutting Stiles off, a serious expression on his usually cheerful face. "I just got a call from one of my contacts. She said there are two very dangerous hunters in town."</p>
<p>"OH COME ON!!!" Stiles throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I just got Scott to smile!! Now he's going to go back to being broody!" Scott ignores him and turns to Deaton.</p>
<p>"I thought Chris told the hunters to leave us alone."</p>
<p>"He did, but these hunters either didn't get the message or don't care. It might not be anything though, these particular hunters usually specialize in ghosts and spirts and the occasional demon, but try and steer clear. Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the cringy ending! I swear, the writing and dialogue improve as the story goes on. I think. The word count for this chapter was about 2920.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So tell us more about the McCall pack." Sam aims the question toward the Hunter as them out of the nursing home. Gerard said to follow this guy in their car to the hunter base. The hunter turns slightly pale. Sam hasn't known the man long, but he seems kinda timid and scared as far a hunters go.</p>
<p>"I've never fought, or even seen any of them, and I'm probably not the best one to explain all the details, but they are a seriously dangerous pack." The hunter's hand moves unconsciously towards the gun concealed in his waistband. "McCall is a true Alpha, meaning he didn't have to steal or kill for his powers. But it also means he's really, really powerful. He's only been an alpha for a couple of months, and his pack seems to change kinda a lot."</p>
<p>The three men stop outside once they make it out of the building to talk. The hunter is on the younger side, maybe in his late 20s. His dark eyes dart nervously around their surrounding before continuing.</p>
<p>"The pack isn't only made up of werewolves. The only other official pack member who's full werewolf is Derek Hale, I think. He, his uncle and his younger sister are the only survivors of the Hale fire." The hunter winces slightly at this. "The Hales were a powerful and dangerous werewolf family, so, like 10 years ago Gerard's daughter went against the code and set fire to their mansion, killing almost everyone inside including innocents and children."</p>
<p>"Kate?" Dean raises his eyebrows. The hunter nods.</p>
<p>"She's dead now, Peter Hale killed her, but she completely abandoned the code." The hunter looks around nervously and lowers his voice. "If I'm being honest I think Gerard put her up to setting that fire."</p>
<p>"What about Chris? That's his name right, Chris Argent?" Dean tried for nonchalance, but it's always hard to find out someone you knew when you were a kid was dead. The hunter grimaces, then catches the look on Dean's face.</p>
<p>"No, No, he's fine. Just... Well his daughter, Alison, died 3 weeks ago." The young hunter looked down at his hands. "We trained a couple times together. She was 17. A damn find hunter. Would've lead the Argents one day. Chris's wife died last year too. He retired. He's still around though, if you know him and want to meet up." After a second of sad silence, he straightens and continues in a normal voice. "Anyway, McCall's girlfriend Kira Yukimura is a Kitsune, an immortal Japanese fox spirit. Then there's the full werecoyote, Malia Tate, and the Banshee Lydia Martin. He also-"</p>
<p>"Wait hold on. Banshee?" Sam turns too Dean in surprise. "Banshee's are a type of ghosts." The young hunter shrugs.</p>
<p>"She's not a ghost, maybe there are different kinds. Lydia can apparently sense death, and when someones going to die. She's a really powerful Banshee to. I'm not an expert on them, so you'll have to ask someone else how there abilities work, but she's one of the reasons we need to sneak around and stuff. If she senses one of her friends is going to die, they'll all go into hiding."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>The hunter nods in an awkward final word and silently walks over to a dusty black truck and gestures for the Winchesters to follow him. Dean snaps out of his daze first and jogs over to the famous black impala, Sam following suit after a couple seconds.</p>
<p>When the car door is safely closed, Dean starts the engine with a humming purr. The sleek car carefully follows it's dustier counterpart out of the parking lot and down the road.</p>
<p>After a couple minutes of driving in silence, with not even the radio playing, Sam finally breaks the thick tension in the air.</p>
<p>"I've got a really bad feeling about this."</p>
<p>Dean tries for his usual sarcastic smile, but it turns out as more of a grimace. "We've handled worse before. Couple'a doggies shouldn't be to bad."</p>
<p>"That's not what I mean. Some stuff just ins't adding up." Sam pauses for a second, his eyes fixed on the car in front of them before continuing. "I understand why we have to stop the Alpha pack. The name Deucalion rings a bell, I think I heard some hunter's talking about him the last time we visited the Roadhouse. But... the Hunter code is 'we hunt those who hunt us' right? So why haven't we heard about the people who were murdered by the McCall pack? Like wouldn't that be the first thing someone would tell us? Who's died and why we need to hunt the monsters? We're usually called in to help clean up the mess after it starts. It's the job. But Gerard didn't really give a reason for hunting them other than saying they're 'dangerous.' It just isn't adding up."</p>
<p>Dean purses his lips. "I know, but even if you <em>are</em> right, they're still werewolves. Ya' know, blood thirsty, half wolf? Claws and fangs and glowing eyes? As much as we don't like the people we're working it's our job to keep folks safe."</p>
<p>"I <em>know</em>." Sam's voice raises slightly and he lets out a short puff of air. Pausing again to collecting himself. It's hard to talk when your mind is going a million different ways trying to figure things out.</p>
<p>Dean is having a similar problem. He's not exactly shocked about what happened to Kate, but it's still sad news to hear. But the fact she abandoned the code her family wrote in the first place, seems a little hard to believe. Sure, she had been kinda psycho when Dean had met her, but she had also been smart, strong, determined, and had a tenancy to follow orders no matter what. He had to agree with the hunter, Gerard definitely had something to do with the fire. And the old man was giving off seriously creepy evil vibes.</p>
<p>What if Gerard was manipulating them? But to do what? If this town really did have a huge murderous werewolf problem, Dean and Sam would've helped out regardless of how weird the local hunters were. But what if Gerard wasn't telling them the whole picture...</p>
<p>Dean pulls himself out of these thoughts that have been going wayyyyy to deep. Without even bothering to check what song was going to play, Dean turned the volume dial all the way up and pressed play. Led Zeppelin begins to blast through the speakers, and Dean rolls down the window, sticking his arm out and leaning against it casually. Singing along to the well-known song, Dean glances towards Sam, who is shaking his head smirking. After a second, the second Winchester joins in the off-tune karaoke.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"So this is where the big bad Alpha werewolf lives." Dean mused, looking out the impala window to the exceptionally normal looking house. He and Sam had followed to hunter to the base. A small abandoned warehouse busy with about a dozen hunters bustling around, checking weapon inventory, making plans, and researching the pack members.</p>
<p>The brothers had been introduced to Matt, Gerard's second in command. Matt was burly and strong looking, with intelligent eyes and a rather strong chin. He looked in his mid-thirties, with dirty blonde hair that lay flat again his head and plain brown eyes. Matt had explained more about each pack, also talking about the relationship between each member. However both Winchester's got the distinct feeling they were being handled. The information was vague, andit left a lot of unanswered questions.</p>
<p>Dean had been half listening to Matt drone on about the complicated history between Scott McCall and Peter Hale when he spotted a very interesting sheet of paper. It was shoved in the corner of the table the hunters were currently using as a map, angled away from Dean. But that didn't stop Dean from recognizing the McCall pack names, and an address next to each respective supernatural. Casually slipping his phone out of his pocket, Dean snapped a picture of the paper, then shot his brother a look saying <em>Can we go now? I got something.</em></p>
<p>Sam had nodded slightly, then politely interrupted Matt's ramble, making the excuse they hadn't eaten all day and wanted to get lunch, then turned down Matt's offer to meet up after, saying they had demon research to work on. Which wasn't a lie, but both of them had been procrastinating on that. So what's a little more time waisted?</p>
<p>As soon as they were safely in the car, Dean whipped out his phone and studied to picture of the document that detailed where their assumed 'enemies' lived.</p>
<p>"Hey Sammy, what'd ya say about knocking on a werewolf's front door?"</p>
<p>Sam turned to him and Dean suddenly wished he had his camera pulled up. Sam's eyes were wide and his eyebrows looked like they wanted to fly off his forehead.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You heard me." Dean smiled cockily and showed Sam the picture he had taken. "So what'd say?"</p>
<p>Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "Your going to get us killed. But I'm in." Dean snorted.</p>
<p>"Bitch."</p>
<p>"Jerk"</p>
<p>And that was how the sleek black impala was now parked across the street from the one and only Scott McCall's house. Granted they had no idea what he looked like, but just seeing the house was a risk in and of itself. The threat of being recognized later when it really counted was the biggest danger. Dean and Sam were supposed to be incognito on this mission. But Dean just couldn't resist.</p>
<p>"So you wanna play electrician, or plumber? We could do FBI but that might be stretching it."</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could go with something simpler, like door to door sales-men." Dean leans back in his seat looking a bit put out.</p>
<p>"Yeah I guess that makes the most sense. But I'm wearing the cool shades. "</p>
<p>Sam let loose a long suffering sigh and opened the door of the car instead of answering. Jogging around to the trunk, he pulled it open and grabbed a professional looking pre-packed bag that mostly contained used rags. The bag was mainly used as a prop, but hidden in the old fabric was about 5 small throwing knives (Just in case). Grabbing two pairs of dark aviator sun glasses, Sam put on one pair on and tossed the other to Dean, who laughed like a little kid on Christmas and stuffed the glasses onto his face, smirked, and checked his reflection in the impala's window.</p>
<p>Sam closed the trunk and the pair crossed the street towards the Alpha's house, unsure of what they were going to find. Shooting one last reproachful look at his brother, Sam sighs and knocks briskly on the front door. After a couple seconds of slightly rushed footsteps, the door swings open and a middle aged women stands in the doorway, smiling warmly. She had dark curly hair, the roots peppered with the occasional grey, and a kind, beautiful face. Her dark eyes twinkled with warm and happiness.</p>
<p>"Hey! What can I do for ya?"</p>
<p>Sam takes the lead. "Hi Miss. Is your husband Scott McCall home? We want to talk to him about a product we're selling." The women's face darkens slightly at Scott's name, then scrunches in confession.</p>
<p>"Scott's my son, not my husband. He's at school right now, so thanks for coming by, but I don't really think we're interested in whatever your selling." She nods a quick goodbye, then closes the door, leaving two very stunned and confused hunter's behind her.</p>
<p>When the brothers are safely back in the car, Dean starts the engine and quickly drives off, not bothering to say anything. In school? Did that mean Collage? High School? Dean was pretty sure it didn't mean middle school or elementary. There was no way an advanced hunter group would be that scared of a prepubescent kid. But still, Dean hated having to kill young people.</p>
<p>Sam was having a similar mental dilemma to Dean. Except he was determined to find out what else the hunters had forgotten to mention. Like the fact the murderous alpha they were specially called in to kill still lived with his mom. And apparently still went to school. Most kids leave home to go to collage, so Sam figures Scott McCall must be in high school. Did that mean his friends were also in high school? What about Deucalion? As soon as they got back to the motel, Sam needed to do shit-ton of research.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! Chapter three done!! 2100 words. Make sure to comment and stuff, Idk what else to ask for u to do I'm really new to this lol. This is probably my worst and most awkward chapter, but stuff gets a lot more interesting soon. Thanks again for taking the time to read this! As awful as it is it means a lot! Stay safe and wear ur masks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should update about every week, but school finals are coming up and inspiration is a bit low right now. I honestly don't know if anyone is ever even going to read this, but if u got this far than I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Scotty!" Stiles runs up to best friend, a perplexed Malia being dragged along behind him by her hand. Scott turns around, slightly startled, Kira right by his side. "Look at that <em>awesome </em>car!" Grinning wildly, Stiles points to the sleek, black, vintage car parked directly across from the school.</p><p>Malia looks incredulously at her boyfriend. "Seriously? We ran halfway across the school for a stupid car!?!"</p><p>"Not just a car! A 1967, 275 horse-power, Chevrolet Impala. That thing is literal piece of gold!"</p><p>Scott's eyebrows shoot up and he looks across the street excitedly. "How did I not notice it? Those cars are so cool!"</p><p>Kira sent a grateful look towards Stiles. Scott had been so down and worried recently, it was good to see him exited about something. </p><p>"I wonder who owns it, I haven't seen it around here before." Scott continues. His voice is a little more cautious now, and his eyebrows scrunch together as he studies every inch of the mystery vehicle. He leans forward slightly and squints his eyes, trying to make out who the two figures currently occupying the car might be.</p><p>Stiles laughs. "Who cares! I wanna get a closer look!" He jumps forward eagerly, but Malia holds him back, her face mirroring Scotts.</p><p>"I don't trust it. We should steer clear." She states shortly, gripping Stiles' hand protectively.</p><p>"Oh common." When no one agrees with him, Stiles sighs and pouts. "Can we at least get a little closer?"</p><p>Scott can't think of a good reason not too. It's a Chevy Impala. Who was he kidding, he wanted to run up to the people in the car right next to Stiles and question them for hours about how good the mileage was and how they managed to restore it. But Deaton's warning was still fresh in his mind. It didn't help his mom had told him two strange guys stopped by the house while he was at school yesterday looking for him. But what could a little closer hurt?</p><p>The group made their way across the busy school to the cross walk closer to the Impala. While they waited for the light to turn, Stiles managed to catch one of the guys in the car's eye. He grinned widely and held two thumbs up, then mouthed <em>SWEET CAR! </em>The guy grinned and nodded, but he looked a little preoccupied. His companion tapped him on the shoulder and the two fell into a conversation. If Scott hadn't been so busy laughing, he probably would've listened in. But for the moment all thoughts of crazy hunters and evil werewolves trying to kill his friends had been chased away as the group laughed at a stupid joke Stiles had said.</p><p>A couple minutes later Lydia found them, and a couple minutes after that, Liam and Mason had joined the slowly growing group. Mason was oblivious to all things supernatural, so Liam's sudden friendship with Scott seemed to still be a topic of confusion for him, but he brushed it off pretty well.</p><p>"So who are you guys playing tonight?" Mason directed the question mostly to Liam, but Stiles interjected.</p><p>"Downtown. It's a qualifying for the championships and Downtown's team sucked last year so Coach'll throw a fit if we loose." Scott nodded along, his thoughts straying to what he was going to say to the team tonight as a pep talk. He really didn't have very much pep right now.</p><p>Kira noticed his distant expression and nudged him gently as they walked towards Scott's house, were most of them were going to stay until the game. "Hey you okay?" Shaking his head and turning to his beautiful girlfriend, Scott tried for a smile.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried."</p><p>"You worry to much." She teased. "Just keep thinking about the car you and Stiles were just obsessing over. What did he call it again? An Impounda?"</p><p>"Impala." Scott corrected, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "It's a pretty rare car. Stiles and I went through a car phase in middle school."</p><p>"What other phases did you go through?" Kira asks, laughing a little. Scott smiles.</p><p>"You don't even want to know. Stiles came up with most of them, I swear."</p><p>"Mmmh hmm, sure, what ever you say." Kira smirks playfully. Scott knows she's just trying to keep him distracted so he's not worrying, and it is kind of working. Kind of. The group make their way across the parking lot to where their respective vehicles are waiting.</p><p>Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia are all going over to Scott's house until the game. Scott wanted to keep his friends as close to him as possible, with Deucalion and the hunters around, and no one sure what either group is planning. He had tried to convince Liam to come too, but Liam insisted he had too much homework and would be distracted by all the people. Scott reluctantly agreed, deciding to ignore the slight blip in Liam's heart rate. He knew all this was too much for the freshman, and he <em>wanted</em> to give him as much space and time as possible, but he also <em>needed</em> to keep him safe. He was not about to loose anymore of his pack. Not to Deucalion, not to the Hunters, not to anyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That. That was Scott McCall. That smiling teenager holding his girlfriends hand." Dean deadpanned. Sam nodded, still looking at the yearbook picture in his hands. Dean snuck another look at the group of teens. The kid who had complemented his car was talking, and his friends were all smiling widely. Scott McCall was laughing so hard he looked like he was about to cry and looked so normal, so innocent, Dean could barely keep the indignation out of his voice.</p><p>"That's him. His girlfriend is Kira, the kitsune, and werecoyote and Banshee are also over there. I have no idea who the other kids are, but that's the <em>dangerous pack." </em>Sam's last two words dripped with sarcasm, and Dean sighed. As innocent as those kids looked, he still had to give the hunters the benefit of the doubt. Along with researching the McCall pack, Sam had also shown his the murder reports from the past year. The last 4 months alone would've been enough to make the trip to Beacon Hills.</p><p>Sam was a great hunter, but Dean knew hunting anyone or anything young rubbed his brother the wrong way. A lot.</p><p>"Sammy I know you don't like this, but unless we have solid evidence those kids are no threat to the civilians we have to keep up with the hunt." Sam opened his mouth in a retort but Dean cut him off. "No I don't trust Gerard and his hunters. But keep your friends close, your enemies closer. If they think we're still working for them, we can keep an eye on them." Sam shut his mouth, still looking a little pissed.</p><p>After a second of silence, Dean started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. He and Sam were already late for the hunter's meeting. After a couple more seconds, Sam sighs.</p><p>"You're right. I know your right. This town is suffering way too much. If these kids really are causing it then we need to do what's right for the many. But something is still off." Dean nodded along, relived Sam was handling this well.</p><p>The air cleared between them, Dean turned up the music and rolled down the window, letting the whipping air carry the song out of the car.</p><p>...</p><p>"To take down Deucalion alone we'll need at least 4 men, all armed with crossbows or wolfsbane M27s. Emitters positioned all around the attack area, and lots of flash bolts. His Alpha eyes are still sensitive." Matt gestured with his hands as he talked, pointing to the various weapons and devices he was referring too. Dean and Sam were positioned along one side of a large, dimly lit table strewn with maps, information about supernaturals, and random bullet casings. Some 10 or so hunters were also listening to Matt's speech, all on the older side.</p><p>"The trick with the twins is to separate them. Take one down as quickly as you can and surround him, forcing the other to flee. Place emitters far enough away the twin won't consciously register they're influencing his path, and have a couple men already in the next clearing to meet him." The attack on Deucalion's pack, the Alpha pack, was happening tomorrow. Sam had no qualms taking them down. All of them, even the twins, had irrefutable evidence against them. Evidence that not only pointed to hunter's deaths, but to whole packs of werewolves, the werewolves families, and anyone who dared to get in the way.</p><p>"Kali we're going to have to hit fast and hard. Don't get into her range, no matter how skilled you are. We want to use distance weapons, crossbows, snipers, guns, darts, everything. Kill Deucalion and Kali on site, but bring in the twins if possible for information on the McCall pack." Matt surveyed the hunters gravely. "This is going to be a nasty fight. The mutts won't fight fair. Brief the men, set up the ambush site, and go home and get some rest." He cleared his throat uncomformably. "Make sure your families know the danger. Make whatever arrangements you need to incase the worst happens. Railmen, Jenkins, come talk with me. Dismissed."</p><p>Dean exchanged a grim look with Sam. They weren't going to be in the first attack, but if needed they were there for backup. The only part Sam was hesitant on was the capture of the twins. As awful as the things they'd done, he'd looked into their background. Raised in poverty with an abusive father, Ethan and Adian had run away, then gotten bitten my a killer alpha. Deucalion had found them not long after and had helped them get rid of their entire pack. By they were still only 17. And the hunters were talking about torturing them. Dean seemed to read his expression and shook his head slightly. This wasn't worth burning their bridges. Plus, werewolves do have advanced healing.</p><p>Two burly hunters in their mid-thirties who Sam assumed were Railman and Jenkins were deep in conversation with Matt. Their words where to hushed to pick up everything, but Sam caught a few scattered words. <em>Quick, human, lacrosse, </em>and<em> van</em>. or <em>Plan.</em> It was kinda hard to tell. He had no idea what that meant, but it made him uneasy. This whole base made him uneasy. With it's awful lighting and damp concrete walls, it seemed like something right out of an underfunded TV show.</p><p>Dean grabs Sam's wrist and pulled him deeper into the shadows of the room, bringing Sam back to the present. "What you thinkn'?"</p><p>Sam inclined his head slightly in Matt's direction. "He's planning something else. Every couple minutes he glances at us like he wants to make sure far enough away we can't hear him. I only caught a couple words, but something is seriously off."</p><p>When Sam doesn't say what those words was after a couple seconds, Dean lets out a long suffering sigh. "I can't read minds Sammy. What were the words?"</p><p>"Oh sorry." Sam was not sorry. In fact he was a little annoyed. He was just trying to gather his thoughts. "I caught quick, human, lacrosse, and van, or plan." He sighed. "But I could be wrong, we're kinda far away." Dean snorts.</p><p>"Sounds more like their talking about the hunter's lacrosse team than some kinda evil plan."</p><p>Struggling to keep the irritation out of his voice, Sam shakes his head. "They're being way too secretive about it."</p><p>"It's probably because we suck at lacrosse and Matt doesn't want us ruining his winning streak." Dean waves his hand dismissively and shrugs. "Can we get outta here? I could really go for a burger right about now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BZZZZZZZZZ</em>
</p><p>The buzzer signifying the end of the game echos across the field. Scott sighs in defeat and tries to ignore Coaches crazed yelling. They had lost. Badly. Like, really badly. It wasn't like Beacon Hills high had played well, but Downtown had played dirty. The refs had seemed almost non-existent, and they had 3 were coyotes on their team who didn't seem to have the same moral code Scott was <em>sooo </em>proud of.</p><p>Sighing again, Scott jogged over to where Stiles was trying to keep Liam from jumping on a guy from the other team after he had made what Scott could only assume was a rude comment.</p><p>"Scott! Finally! Control your crazy freshman!" Stiles gestured wildly to the all but growling Liam and he used one arm to hold the teen's shoulder back. He turned to the boy on the other team who was laughing and his face darkened. "And you. If you ever so much as think anything like that again I won't bother to hold back Mr. Crazy anymore and believe me you <em>will</em> get your ass beat so just-" Stiles swats his free hand like he's shooing away a bothersome fly.</p><p>Scott doesn't know what the other guy said, but he sends a hard look his way anyway as he quick makes his way over to his Beta.</p><p>"Liam." When he doesn't respond, Scott raises his voice slightly and shakes his shoulder gently. "Liam! Hey! Calm down, it's just a game." Still growling, Liam tears his gaze away from the now retreating lacrosse player and settles on Scott's face. He takes a deep breath and his tense features start to relax.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Nothing to be sorry about. You just can't let jerks get to you."</p><p>Stiles laughs at Scott's side. "Your such a hypocrite. How many times did I have to talk you out of ripping Jackson's throat out when <em>you</em> first turned." Scott rolls his eyes as Liam looks between them in confusion.</p><p>"Who's Jackson?"</p><p>"Be glad you don't know who he is." Stiles laughs and claps Scott on the back. "He moved to London about a year ago after he went on a crazy homicidal killing spree as a scaly lizard thingy that was being controlled by a guy who had more anger issues than you do." Liam hadn't seemed to resister anything after homicidal killing spree.</p><p>"STILINSKI! MCCALL! DUNBAR! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE!" The three of them winced at the sheer volume of Coach Finstock's shout, and started to make their way towards the yelling lacrosse coach.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha! The plot finally begins! Prepare yourselves! 2440 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHH I have sooo much anxiety abt posting this chapter. The action really starts here but I feel like it's kinda cheesy... Anyway!!! This story got wayyyy more attention then I ever could've anticipated!!! Thank you sooooo much to everyone who left Kudos!!!! <br/>Without further adieu may I present to you my next crappy chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Do you need a ride home?” Stiles looked up from where he was packing up his gear to look at his best friend. Scott shook his head, apparently lost in thought as the stared at a spot on the white wall.</p>
<p>“Nah, Dad came to watch since Mom’s on a night shift, and he wants to get dinner. And he wanted me to invite Kira too.” Scott scrunched up his nose and broke away from his starting contest with the inanimate wall and slung his equipment bag over his shoulder. “I’m not sure if I should be happy he’s making an effort, or tell him to back off cause he’s treating me like a 3 year old.”</p>
<p>Stiles nods in sympathy and zips up his equipment bag. Secretly, he’s a little sad Scott won’t be riding with him. The past couple days Stiles a kind of gut feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad obviously, seeing as he just couldn’t seem to get a normal life back. Everything had been a little to calm considering all the dangerous individuals were currently residing in Beacon Hills. Nothing boosts your confidence like your Alpha werewolf best friend in the car with you after a tiring night sucking at lacrosse.</p>
<p>But he’d never worry Scott by telling him. He was worried enough as it was. He could tell Malia, but he didn’t want to burden her with his paranoid problems. She usually would’ve ridden with him too, but her dad had gotten a coupon for a new restaurant and had dragged her along for some ‘bonding time.’ The look of absolute dread on Malia’s face when she had told Stiles all of this was hilarious. It was good for her to have normal interactions with her dad though, so she’s just have to suffer through.</p>
<p>Liam was supposed to ride with him tonight, but his parents had caught wind of a failing grade in one of his classes and was making him go straight home to study.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Scott grabs Stiles shoulder, breaking his spaced out-ness. “You okay?” Taking a deep breath, Stiles manages a believable smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah man. Just forgot to take my Adderall today. Plus we just got pounded in lacrosse.” Scott raises an eyebrow, unconvinced.</p>
<p>“Something bothering you? You look worried.”</p>
<p>Stiles smirks and makes an indigent sound. “Bold of you to assume I’m not always bothered. I have to hang around a bunch of you freaky wolf people who for some reason take their shirts off every other second. Like seriously, what is with that?”</p>
<p>Scott’s lips play into a smile and he laughs. “I have no idea man. You ready?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>The two walk out of the locker room chatting regularly about possible reasons werewolves feel the need to remove their shirts. When they make it out of the school, Scott says goodbye to Stiles, asking, once again, if he’s sure everything is fine. Stiles says yes. He is fine, and Scott is being like a mom again. Scott gives him one last concerned look, and goes to find Kira and his dad. Well what was he supposed to tell him? After all the shit we’ve been through, I’m totally paranoid and feel like something’s gonna happen and I would like it if my big strong scary alpha werewolf best friend would drive with me to my house? Nah. He still had some pride.</p>
<p>While walking towards the jeep, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Letting out a small yelp of surprise, then and grumble of annoyance with his jumpiness, Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket checks his texts. The new one is from his dad, and a couple other older ones from his partners on an English project. He ignores the English ones for now, and focuses on the one from his dad.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">“<em>Hey kiddo! How’d the game go?”</em></span>
</p>
<p>The Sheriff couldn’t come cause he was on shift, but it was still nice that he had remembered. Stiles looks around him. The parking lot is mainly empty, but there are still a few stragglers from both teams, chatting with their friends or their parents as they got into cars and drove away. Stepping off the concrete and onto on of the dividers that was filled with wood chips and a dimming lap, Stiles sets his bag down and starts to type his response.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Awful, we got creamed</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Headed home now”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Okay, you have something to eat for dinner?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Yup I’m covered</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Anything interesting on the shift?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Haven't listened to my police scanner recently lol”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“Pretending like I didn’t see that text, but no, nothing interesting. Just a couple of noise complaints and a couple false tips. I get off in a half in hour and should be back home pretty soon after you get there.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>“K see u soon”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Stiles makes the short walk the rest of the way to the jeep.</p>
<p>The drive home was about 15 minutes, but since no one was on the road, Stiles allowed himself to push the speed limit. Just a little bit. Most of the way home was through town, but a couple minutes in the middle was right past the preserve. The woods were eerily dark, casting long shadows that danced and swayed as the Jeep’s headlights passed over them. Turning on the radio, Stiles cranked the volume, trying to drown out his paranoid thoughts.</p>
<p><em>Something is wrong, your just choosing to ignore it cause you don’t want to cause problems.</em> Stiles ignored it. <em>Currently the alpha pack is in town, and two famous hunters who probably want to kill your friends. You’re only human.</em> Turning up the music slightly louder, Stiles’ eye registered the road sign saying he had 3 miles before he needed to turn onto the next street. <em>Alone in a car surrounded by woods. Why couldn’t you just tell Scott what was bothering you? </em></p>
<p>Part of him knew the situation he had put himself in. If he really was attacked, (which, honestly, with the month he’d had, wouldn’t be surprising) people would notice something was wrong pretty quickly. His dad got off work in about 15 minutes, and he would expect Stiles to already be home. Scott was probably gonna call him any minute, guilty he didn’t dig more to find out what was wrong and if Stiles didn’t answer Scott would rush over, claws and fangs out, ready for a fight. Malia was probably back from dinner by now, and if she wasn’t already waiting for him, she would be soon. The thought that someone would notice calmed him a bit, but he pressed the accelerator down a little harder all the same. His gut was usually pretty accurate, even with his nerves were still shot from all the shit that went down a couple weeks ago.</p>
<p>Stiles was just starting to calm himself down when his tire blew out.Okayyyy totally normal. Of course his tire would blow out now. For no reason. After he just got them refilled a month ago. Cursing under his breath, Stiles pulled the car off the road and turned off the engine. He leaned over and grabbed his tool box from under the passenger side seat. Opening the car door, Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Scott’s number. The phone rang twice before his best friend picked up.</p>
<p>“<em>Hey Stiles! Everything alright?”</em></p>
<p>“Uhh, I think so.” Cursing how nervous he sounded, Stiles took a deep breath and continued, holding the phone with one hand and gripping his jack in the other. “My tire just blew out outta nowhere. Kinda weird since I just had them refilled last month.” Making his way around to the other side of the car to where the offending back tire was, Stiles felt his heart speed up slightly. Taking another steadying breath and cursing his lack of common sense, he continued. “It’s probably nothing, just me being a bit paranoid, but I feel like something not so good might happen.” He cringed at his own choice of words.</p>
<p><em>“I’m texting Malia and coming as soon as I get away from dad. You have your bat?”</em> This was exactly what Stiles wanted to avoid. Scott freaking out.</p>
<p>“No! No I’m fine, just being parin…” Stiles trailed off as he noticed the cause of the leak. A large, black arrow sticking out of his tire. The shiny metal tip had buried itself right through the tough rubber and completely drained the tire of air. With a pang of sadness he realized it was identical to the arrows Alison used to shoot with.</p>
<p>This definitely wasn’t an accident. Stiles’s mind flashed back to the being of the whole Kanima incident, when the hunters had been trying to kill Isaac. Alison had shot an arrow into the tire of a hunter (who was posing as a deputy)’s car and then attacked him…</p>
<p>“Scott there’s an arrow in my tire.” It came out calmer than he had expected, seeing as his heart beat was all over the place. Adjusting his grip on the heavy jack, Stiles pressed his forehead to the cool metal of the car and tried to stop the panic attack bubbling up. This couldn’t be happening.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wha…? And arrow? What?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Scott, it’s a hunter’s arrow” wow. Stiles was pretty proud how well he managed to keep the quiver out of his voice. “I’m in the middle of the preserve, along and there’s a fucking HUNTER’S ARROW IN MY TIRE!!” Okay so maybe he wasn’t really holding it together super well.</p>
<p>“<em>I’M ON MY WAY!” </em>Scott’s shout was so panicked, it made Stile’s stomach twist with guilt. Everyone was just started to get back to normal.<em> “Malia is two minutes out! Keep Talking to me! “ </em>Stiles heard a twig snap behind him and swung around, brandishing the jack like he would brandish his bat. Why hadn’t he brought his bat?? Scott’s panicked voice was still streaming through the phone’s speaker in an endless torrent. “<em>Try to get back in the jeep and-”</em></p>
<p>Before Stiles could even see the arrow, his phone was knocked out of his hand with deadly precision, not even touching his skin. The now broken and useless phone clattered to the ground.With a yelp, Stiles leap away from where his phone lay like it was possessed. Bad joke. Possession was no longer on Stiles’s list of things to make jokes about, having experienced it firsthand.</p>
<p>But things just had to get worse.</p>
<p>There distinctive click of a gun and the cool metal of a barrel pressed against the back of Stiles’ head only a second later. This was happening wayyy to fast.</p>
<p>“Drop the car jack.” The voice was older, and completely calm. While the gun pointed at his brain was pretty darn good motivation, Stiles was still Stiles.</p>
<p>“Hey man, I just lost my lacrosse game. I’d really not in the mood deal with this right now.”</p>
<p>“Drop the jack or I’ll shoot you.”</p>
<p>Forcibly laughing a little, Stiles tried to formulate a good sarcastic answer that wouldn’t end up in him getting shot and preferably stalled long enough for his badass werecoyote girlfriend to come join the party. “Well seeing as you have a gun, and obviously have a friend who’s handy with a bow, I think I’m entitled to the jack to even the playing field a bit ya know? Plus guns as a weapon are so basic, these days you gotta be a bit creative. And considering the fact you haven’t killed me yet, and assuming you are who I think you are, I’m guessing you probably want me alive which kinda sucks too, considering I was really hoping I was wrong and this was all a misunderstanding and it actually was my shitty jeep tires just giving out.”</p>
<p>He could’ve rambled on for another couple minutes with ease, but that little stall was all the distraction he needed. The guns pressure on the back of his head had disappeared in the assailants growing confusion, and Stiles took that as his opportunity to get out of there.</p>
<p>Fueled by adrenaline, fear, and the memories of moves Jackie Chan had pulled off, Stiles ducked, spun around, and swung his jack all at the same time. Vaguely he remembered his dad telling him <em>not</em> to try and knock a knife or gun out of someone’s hand, and just cooperate, but he was too committed at this point. Plus he wasn’t really in a cooperating mood. The guy was tall and strongly built, his face completely covered with a black balaclava. Classic kidnapping move. If he was going to kill Stiles, he wouldn’t have worried about coving his face. Stiles wasn’t sure if being kidnapped was good in the situation here or not. The man grunted in pain as the jack connected with his forearm and Stiles took that as his que to run.</p>
<p>Skidding around the car, he dropped the jack and scrambling for the still open driver’s side door. Stiles is about an arms length away when his body erupted in pain. Electricity coursed from a point on the small of his back, where a new man had jammed a taser.</p>
<p>Biting his cheek to stop himself from screaming, Stiles is only vaguely aware of his body hitting the hard concrete. And being dragged towards a black SUV parked about 20 feet down the abandoned road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okayyyy pleaseeee don't kill me!!! I'll try not to wait a week to post the next chapter this time. Word count is 2,200</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHH FINALS SUCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!<br/> okay my rants over sry. Anywhooooo here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave comments and Kudos!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Dean?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“What was Chris’s daughter’s name? Alison right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I think so. Why?”</p>
<p>Sam sighs and rubs his eyes tiredly. He’d been scouring the internet for any information on the McCall pack for the last couple hours. Dean had been going over John Winchester’s notes, trying to learn as much as he can about werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, werecoyotes, and the Argents. Midnight had came and went about two hours ago. So far neither had much luck. Sam had managed to find an article about Scott from about a year ago, but it was about him leading the high school lacrosse team to a state championship win.</p>
<p>“Well I found a page in the Beacon Hills high school year book where Alison Argent and Scott McCall were voted cutest couple.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes widened. “Your kidding.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Sam smirked and held up the laptop for Dean to see. He had zoomed in on a picture of Scott McCall kissing a pretty girl on the cheek. Her pale skin was framed by dark brown hair that was curled so it fell gracefully over her shoulders. Soft, playful brown eyes stared into the camera happily. Her smile was incredibly genuine, like someone had just said something funny, and deep dimples showed on either side of her mouth. The caption read: S<em>ophomore</em> <em>Varsity Lacrosse Captain Scott McCall and champion archer Alison Argent won cutest couple this year by a landslide!</em></p>
<p>“The hunter and the werewolf.” Dean snorted. “Sounds like an under budgeted, drama filled, TV show annoying teenagers watch. “D’ya think she knew? About the fangs and claws and stuff?”</p>
<p>Sam scrunched his eyebrows together, still studying the photo. “I don’t know. I’d be a pretty hard thing to hide for long periods of time, but if she did know, then that’s also kinda messed up. Did <em>she</em> turn him into her family? How <em>did</em> she die?”</p>
<p>Dean yawned and glanced at the clock. “It’s really late Sammy, and we’ve got a big day tomorrow.” He laughs a little and shakes his head, bookmarking his place in their father’s journal and setting it on the nightstand. “Taking down a freaking Alpha pack. It’s gonna be an interesting day.” He settles back on the bed, still in his usual clothes, but showing no intention of changing.</p>
<p>Sam nods and rubs his eyes tiredly. Closing his computer and setting it aside, he walks into the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush. “Alright. See you tomorrow. You be sure to get your beauty sleep.”</p>
<p>“Bitch.” Dean laughs.</p>
<p>“Jerk.” Sam replies right before he shoves is toothbrush into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was a cold, brisk morning when John Winchester got the call. Sam was on an overnight school trip, but Dean was all to eager to accompany his father on another adventure. He had been on two previous hunts, both of which had gone exceptionally well. Dean was a talented shot, and good at reading situations, even at a young age. Part of John hated the fact he was raising his boys like this, like soldiers, but he couldn’t in good conscious not teach them how to defend themself from everything that went bump in the night. At least that’s what he told himself. His excuse for not giving them a normal, healthy childhood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The 12 year old was jumping up and down in the seat of the impala as John drove the 4 hours to the small town of Beacon Hills.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Winchester’s were quickly becoming well known in the hunter world, but it was new fame. The Argents, that was old fame. They were legendary. So when John had gotten a call from their leader, a man named Gerard, with an opportunity to fight a small pack of rouge werewolves, he had jumped on the chance.Gerard had said an old distillery would be a good place for them to meet. It was secluded, surrounded by the woods of the Beacon Hills Preserve, and abandoned. John found it relatively easily, Dean close by his side trying not to finger the loaded .45 he had tucked into jacket pocket. John of course was armed to the teeth. You could never be too prepared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Stepping into the old metal building, the strong smell of alcohol hit the Winchesters’ like a wave. Dean’s eyes widened slightly, but that was the only reaction out of the two. Two men were talking in low tones in the corner of the distillery as a girl about Dean’s age jumped around, chiming in and weaving in-between the two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The older of the two men had almost completely silver hair, shifty dark eyes, and a thin mouth in what seemed like a permanent smirk. John immediately disliked him, but that wasn’t saying much since he didn’t like alot of people. The younger man couldn’t have been older than 25, with piercing blue eyes so light they were almost grey. He had similar features to the first man (who John assumed was Gerard) and was probably related in one way or another. The young girl had thick blonde hair that was currently pulled into a messy hight pony tail. Her eyes matched Gerard’s, dark, deep, and shifty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John noticed Dean eyeing the girl shyly and smiled to himself. Dean was a ladies man, there was no arguing that. He would be a heartbreaker when he grew up. Gerard noticed John and walked over briskly, the man and the girl trailing him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “John Winchester I assume?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John nodded and stuck out his hand. Gerard took it and regarded John calculatingly before turning his attention to Dean.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And this is?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “My son, Dean.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dean stuck out his hand and Gerard took it. “Nice to meet you sir.”</em>
</p>
<p><em> “Likewise young man.” Gerard’s words were kind, but there was some kind of undertone John didn’t like. “This </em>my<em> son, Chris.” He gestured to the young man who nodded solemnly, “and my daughter Kate.” The girl smiled and offered a little wave. John could’ve sworn she winked at Dean, who’s smile brightened. “Now that introduction are over, lets get down to business shall we?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Sure.” John claps his hands together and tries for a smile. “So. Who we hunting?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Gerard’s smile seems a little sinister. “4 betas and omegas who were kicked out of the Hale pack for killing a hunter. They’ve been targeting our family and I think it’s time we put a stop to it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John nods and fingers his gun absently. Going after a family of hunters exclusively. That struck a nerve. He gesturing for Gerard to come a little away from the younger hunters so they can talk about details, and giving Dean a chance to get to know the Argents a little more. Even if you don’t like the people your hunting with, you need to trust them and they need to trust you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chris looks a little longing at the adults conversation, obviously kind of miffed he wasn’t included. Kate immediately stepped forward and started an animated conversation with Dean, fiddling with her long blonde ponytail and batting her long eyelashes slightly. Dean was flirting too, boasting about his last hunt where he killed a fully formed vengeful spirit.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The next day John noticed something weird. Gerard had given John surveillance pictures of the 4 werewolves, making the excuse he didn’t know their names. They were all young, probably in their late teens to early twenties, which he hoped wasn’t going to effect Dean too badly (It’s always hard to hunt young people). But that wasn’t the weird part. Gerard had ordered them for importance, the first being the youngest. He had baby features as well, which made him look even younger. The weird part was the kids name, which he found via internet cafe the next day. Maybe Gerard hadn’t thought he’d research the targets first, maybe it was just damn cockiness, but the kids name was Peter Hale. Hale. As in the previously mentioned Hale pack.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Trying not to jump to conclusions, John made sure Dean was out of the room and picked up his brand new flip phone and dialed one of the few numbers he had memorized. It took 4 rings before Bobby Singer picked up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Bobby what do you know about the Hale pack?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Wow John, no how are ya? No nice to talk to ya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Bobby this is important, the regular mumbo jumbo has to wait.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “The werewolf Hale Pack in Beacon Hills right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Okay one second… Pretty mellow pack from the looks of it, no recent unprovoked murders, only a couple hunters who had the balls to try and attack a couple young inner circle pack members. The current Alpha is Talia Hale, married to Conner Hale. Their 3 kids/Betas are Laura, 15, Derek, 12, and Cora, 8. There are about 35 Betas and Omegas, some part of the family and some bitten.”<br/>“Any in the family named Peter?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Um… Yeah. Talia’s kid brother, bout 18. Not much on him here. John what’s going on here? You need backup?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No I’m fine. I’ll fill you in when I get back.” John rubbed his face tiredly and hung up. Going after the Alpha’s little brother and bringing in another hunter family to do the dirty work. It’s a good plan, calculated. If it had worked, and Peter Hale was dead, the Winchesters would be blamed. If it failed? The Winchesters would still be blamed. But Gerard out of his head if he thought John was going to help him kill a freaking teenager and drag Dean down with him.</em>
</p>
<p><em> Walking briskly into the room Gerard was currently occupying, John’s resolve strengthened. Gerard was bent over a map with Chris, obviously planning, oblivious to the fact John Winchester was resisting the urge to grab his gun right there and then for the mere </em>possibility<em> of dragging Dean into a situation like this.</em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Argent. We need to talk. Now.” He could barely keep the growl out of his voice. The silver haired man looked up, his eyes calculating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sure thing. Chris go fetch your sister will you?” Chris nodded, looking a little annoyed to be left out of the adult conversations again. As soon as the door closes behind him, John wheeled on Argent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Peter Hale huh? Trying to kill the Alpha’s kid brother?! What the HELL ARE YOU THINKING?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Argent’s eyes widened slightly, but other than that there was no reaction. He sigh and calmly walked over to the table he and Chris had been planning around. “Look John, I need the kid so I can take down the pack. The alpha’s kids are too well protected. It’s not personal Winchester, it’s just business. The hunting business. A new hunter like yourself aught to learn that.” He meet John’s furious eyes. “I wasn’t expecting you to drag your kid into it. It’d be a shame if he got hurt somehow.” That was the last straw.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Before Argent could move, John had his pistol pointed directly at the older hunter’s forehead. “I’m gonna take my son.” John’s voice was deadly calm. “I’m going to contact the Alpha about your plans, then I’m going to leave.” He steps towards Gerard menacingly. “See I have my own business rules. You threaten my family and I make sure you never hunt again. Simple as that.” The furious hunter takes another step closer. He and Argent are only about 2 feet apart now. “And I don’t care how old your family is. Winchesters make names for ourselves, not coast off what your great grand-daddy did who knows how many years ago. Stay away from me, and my family.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> With that, John holstered his gun, shot one more glare at the stunned looking Gerard and went to find his son.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scott stared down numbly at the phone by his feet. The screen was completely ruined. Cracks emanated from one concentrated point close to the center of the glass, an arrow head sticking out haphazardly from the screen. The cause of the cracks. He let his eyes travel slowly up from the ground, stopping on the identical arrow that sprouted out of the well worn rubber of the Jeep’s tire.</p>
<p>Kira was trying to comfort a nearly hysterical Malia behind him, but Scott didn’t hear it. He wasn’t really hearing anything at the moment. His phone call with Stiles was on a constant loop in his head, his last couple minutes talking to Stiles before they went their separate ways after the game. Replaying every second of the last 20 minutes, every single detail that could’ve prevented this. The black void that had been created in his heart when Alison died, the numbness of grief, which had started to ease the past couple weeks came back full force. He stared mutely at the arrow then in asecond, he was back to reality. The numbness was replaced with a wave of anger and guilt so strong he threw back his head and roared.</p>
<p>The sound reverberated around the trees, long and loud and full of despair and fury. Dropping to his knees, Scott buried his considerably hairier head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>1…</p>
<p>2…</p>
<p>3… <em>You need to be strong</em></p>
<p>4…</p>
<p>5…<em>You’re the Alpha. Take a breath and lead your pack.</em></p>
<p>6…</p>
<p>7…</p>
<p>8… <em>Fuck. Why didn’t realize this was a threat sooner!?</em></p>
<p>9… <em>Stiles needs you to be better. The whole pack does. You’ll find him and it’ll all work out.</em></p>
<p>10</p>
<p>Raising his head, Scott got to his feet and takes a steadying breath. He’s had his freak out, it’s time to get to work. He turns back towards Malia and Kira, his eyes continuing to glow an angry red despite the rest of his wolfy features disappearing back into his face. None of this was a coincidence. The Alpha pack coming back at the same time two famous new hunters show up in Beacon Hills, then Stiles getting kidnapped. The arrows are obviously hunter made, but they didn’t have a crest on them. Only one thought was clear enough for him to focus on in his spinning head: <em>I’m not loosing anyone else. Especially not Stiles.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count for this chapter is 2,300. I might be a little slow and updating after this. I have the next chapter ready but I've hit a bit of writers block. Nothing I can't work though but it might take some time. I'll do my best to keep updates consistent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sooo sorry for the long wait!!!!!!! I know I said I'd try to keep the updates consistent but I need to focus on getting past my writers block and figuring out how to finish the story. I know what I want to happen, its just been a struggle getting from point A to point B ya know? Anyway, extra long chapter today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up slowly, groaning softly as the first thing that became apparent was the pain racking most of his body. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to remember why he wasn’t in his soft, warm bed. Was he crashing on Scott’s floor or something? Whatever he was laying on was decidedly not soft and not warm. His shoulder was numb, and he didn’t have a sweatshirt on. He should really just invest in a blow up mattress to keep in his bag at all times so he didn’t sleep on the floor so much.</p>
<p>Stiles shifted slightly he tried to find a more comfortable position… and was nearly unable to move. Something was restricting his movements, keeping his hands firmly behind his back and his ankles together. That woke him up.</p>
<p>Everything came rushing back, the game, the driving, the stopping, the arrows, the gun… A point on his lower back throbbed particularly painfully and Stiles gasped softly, pulling his eyes open.</p>
<p>Silvery moon light shone through the rear window and dimly lit his surrounds just enough so he was able to make out shapes and general textures. He was in what looked like the back of a largish car, but it was too dark to see any details properly. The car wasn’t driving, but the gentle hum beneath him said the engine was running. A million thoughts started running through his head at once as white hot fear curled up his stomach.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes again, he took 10 deep breaths, trying to steady his racing heartbeat. What seemed like duct tape was chafing against against his bare wrists, making his squirm slightly. <em>Welp. You’ve done it. You’ve finally gotten yourself into the most clique, dangerous situation ever. At least your not gagged. Yet.</em></p>
<p>Stiles hesitated, listening for any sign someone was in the car with him. There was currently no heavy breathing or swishing of clothing, so that probably meant he was alone for now which was good. Closing his eyes, he runs through everything his dad had taught him in case he was taken hostage or kidnapped. Of course at the time, Noah Stilinski had been worried his status of Sheriff might put is son in harms way, not a crazy powerful true freaking Alpha <em>WEREWOLF</em> best friend.</p>
<p>First things first, fight to not be taken to a secondary location. <em>Okay… too late for that</em>. If your in the trunk of a moving car, kick out the taillights. <em>That could come in handy, but since he can’t hear any traffic the only people who would likely see would be his kidnappers.</em></p>
<p>Try to relate to the kidnappers, make them realize your human too. <em>That could maybe work, since these are hunters and they usually only go after werewolves. Of course, this had been an organized kidnapping, so maybe these particular hunters didn’t really have any of the normal reservations</em>.</p>
<p>If your being ransomed or held as a hostage, behave and do whatever the kidnappers want to avoid serious bodily harm.<em> Nope, not gonna do that.</em> He is Stiles after all, Stiles who has absolutely zero self-preservation. He really needs to work on that.</p>
<p>Sighing softly again, Stiles screws up his face and attempts to pull himself into a sitting position. Pain explodes over his body, making the world tilt slightly as white blotches appear in his vision, but manages to pull himself upwards and leans against one of the car walls, breathing heavily in and out.</p>
<p>More coherent, Stiles studies his surroundings in the darkness, focusing all his energy into the small details to keep himself from panicking in the dark lighting. Through the back window, the light from a half-full moon streams through the shadowy silhouettes of trees onto the ground in intricate patterns. It’s to dark to make out any landmarks, but the moon isn’t super high in the sky so at most it’s been about 2 hours since the lacrosse game. </p>
<p>Wow, 2 hours ago his biggest worry was holding Liam back from attacking a jerk on Downtown who insulted Kira about being a girl in varsity lacrosse. Now he’s been kidnapped. Again. After a lacrosse game. Deja Vu back to the whole Kanima saga.</p>
<p>The soft crunch of gravel under at least 2 sets of feet bring him back to the present. His breathing catches slightly as whoever is walking moves close enough to the car for him to listen to their muffled talking. Stiles leans against the car wall next to him and presses his ear against it, trying to be as quiet as possible.</p>
<p>“-Dunbar was supposed to be there too. Think Matt will be mad when we only come back with the one kid?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but the kid has more pull anyway his dad being Sheriff and all. Dunbar only just started hanging out with the McCall pack. They seem close but I can’t imagine he knows about everything. Plus, Stilinski doesn’t have a diagnosed anger condition.”</p>
<p>“Very true.”</p>
<p>Stiles chooses to push the meaning of most of their words to the side for now. Liam isn’t here, and they don’t know about him being a werewolf. That’s all that matters. But he does pick up on how both the voices are male, and that they mentioned a ‘Matt.’ Since Stiles doesn’t recall anyone they’ve pissed off being named Matt (other than the currently dead Kanima controlling Mat), so this is less personal than he had originally guessed.</p>
<p>This entire day has been quite a but of Deja Vu from the Kanima stuff actually. Kidnapped after a lacrosse game, evil guy named Matt, and the old arrow in the tire trick. Hopefully the day won’t end with Gerard beating the shit out of him again, but that outcome is looking more and more likely.</p>
<p>The Hunter’s start talking again, more quietly. “The patrol car should’ve passed about a minute ago.” The hunter has a slightly deeper voice than the other, and Stiles recognizes him as the one who had a gun. He decided to call him Evil-Hunter 1 in his head, for lack of a better name. The other guy is naturally now Evil-Hunter 2.</p>
<p>The footsteps start again, and he has barely any time to prepare himself before he realizes their coming towards the him before the trunk of the door is pulled open. His already throbbing head redoubles its efforts after the flashlight one of the men is holding reaches his eyes. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think he’d be awake yet.” Evil-Hunter 2 sounds bemused at the teenager currently restrained in the back of a car in the process of being kidnapped. Stiles don’t miss the way the man talking about him like he isn’t there. “Most people pass out for a good long while after being tased so long.” Evil-Hunter 1 opens his mouth to respond but Stiles cuts him off.</p>
<p>“Not my first time being tased asshole.” He inwardly cringes at the memory of a 11 year old Stiles accidentally tasing himself with his dad’s taser after he’d been told explicitly not to ever touch it. He musters his best glare. “Not my first time being kidnapped either. It doesn’t usually work out super well for everyone involved. My friends can be a bit overprotective.”</p>
<p>That was only half true. His friends totally were overprotective, and he was sure these guys were going to get what was coming once Scott caught up to them. He’d never actually told anyone about his previous kidnapping experience.</p>
<p>At the time, he knew if he told Scott, his stupid loyal best friend would’ve lost to Gerard, scared for Stiles and everyone else he loved. His dad of course had suspicions. Lydia too. Consisting how smart their resident red head was, Stiles had no doubts she already knew, but he’d never outright told anyone. Only Boyd and Erica had known, and both of them were dead now.</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Evil-Hunter 1 lunged forwards quicker than Stiles could react, grabbed his collar, and slugged him hard across the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the day of the ambush. The move against Deucalion was happening at about 6pm, so Sam and Dean had all day to kill researching, exploring, and in Dean’s case sampling the local cheeseburgers and hitting on the attractive waitress. He was about halfway through his burger at the moment, the waitresses number securely in his pocket. The brothers were walking down the street of the small downtown, enjoying the warm weather and talking about the McCall case.</p>
<p>Dean was against getting involved, and proposed the idea to just skip town after the Alpha pack was taken care of. His reasoning was actually pretty solid. As far as they could tell, Matt hadn’t made any moves against the McCall pack, or had any solid plans, so it seemed like he needed the Winchesters to take down the pack. Said Winchesters leave town, Matt leaves teenage werewolves alone. Plus, all the research so far had pointed towards the conclusion that the kids could handle themselves.</p>
<p>Sam argued that they were kids going up against a large and experienced group of hunters that seemed to have no qualms about targeting a group of 17 year olds.</p>
<p>Dean had just swallowed his bite in order to deliver a sarcastic retort when he spotted the one and only Scott McCall himself, walking down the opposite side of the road.</p>
<p>“-there kids Dean! It’s our job to-“ Dean cut of Sam’s point with a meaningful look, and nodded subtly towards McCall. In contrary to yesterday when they had seen him smiling and laughing with his friends, Scott’s mouth was in a tight line, and his face was set with a mix between determination and worry. He was walking quickly, his fists clenched at his sides.</p>
<p>Dean looked around and realized he nearest crosswalk was only a couple paces ahead. Dragging Sam along with him, they crossed the street and started following the Alpha. As they watched, he met up with a pretty girl his age, who Sam quietly identified as Malia Tate. The two fell into a whispered conversation at the mouth of an ally.</p>
<p>As the brothers drifted closer, Dean was able to pick up on the smaller details. Malia’s eyes were slightly red, like she’d been crying recently, but her eyes held more anger than Dean had expected. She was talking quickly, gesturing with her hands as Scott appeared to be trying to reassure her.</p>
<p>Despite Sam’s soft groan of protest, Dean walked forward a little more, trying to pick up on the conversation. Stopping about 10ft away from the two, Dean sat down on a park bench, trying his best to look like a random guy just eating his cheeseburger. Sam rolled his eyes, but joined him on the bench and pulled out his own lunch, a salad bowl, and started to eat.</p>
<p>Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Sam’s choice of food, Dean turned his attention back towards the werewolves.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what you say Scott. If Argent can get us into that base then I’m going.” Her dark eyes burn with anger. Scott signed closed his eyes for a second, leaning against the wall of the ally and rubbing his face with one hand.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying we shouldn’t. But he was attacked for a reason. I…I can’t loose him too.We need to ask Deaton more about the new Hunters, we did that research this morning, but we need to come up with a solid plan before we do anything.” Malia opened her mouth to argue but Scott silenced her with a look.</p>
<p>Dean continued listening the the hushed conversation, content with eating his burger. Sam was a different story. He was a little to slow to register the fact that if the teens really <em>had</em> looked up him and Dean up, they would definitely know their faces from all the police reports. Instead he spaced out for a second, trying the interpret the rest of the words. Someone had been attacked? And why were they talking about Gerard <em>Argent</em> like he was their ally?</p>
<p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dean’s soft mutter of alarm, and had just enough time to look up and see a set of glowing ice blue eyes, seething with anger. His hand immediately darted for the gun concealed in his waistband, but the angry werecoyote was much quicker. She grabbed the front of his shirt and spun around, tossing him effortlessly about 5 feet into the ally wall.</p>
<p>Pain exploded over his back as his body made contact with the bricks, and he slid the floor, to dazed. White noise filled his head, and he blinked sluggishly, trying to clear the buzzing. Fortunately, this happened quite often, and he was able to recover very quickly.</p>
<p>Sam used one arm to push himself off the floor while the other made another attempt at the gun. But again, the werecoyote was much faster. She pulled him to his feet and slammed his shoulders against the brick, her forearm pressed hard against Sam’s throat. As everything came into focus and the white noise faded, the hunter surveyed the current situation.</p>
<p>Dean had his gun out, and seemed torn between pointing it at the growling werecoyote Malia threatening his brother, and the Alpha who had blocked the alleyway exit. Both teens seemed completely unbothered by the gun, and Sam was starting to realize he maybe shouldn’t have sympathized with them so much.</p>
<p>“Where is he?” Malia’s question brought Sam back. Her eyes were still glowing, and her fangs were bared at him.</p>
<p>“W-wha? Who-?”</p>
<p>Malia growled again and pressed her forearm harder against Sam’s throat, making it difficult to breath.</p>
<p>“Stiles. I swear you tell me where he is right now or I’ll-“</p>
<p>“Malia.” Scott’s tone was authoritative and strong. Malia’s eyes faded to a dark brown, and she turned towards the Alpha, shooting him a venomous look. Said Alpha turned to Dean, his soft brown eyes cold and hard. “Tell us where he is. Malia isn’t exactly known for her self control.”</p>
<p>Dean gritted his teeth. “I have no idea in hell what a Stiles is, but we don’t have him. Now let Sam go or I’m going to put a bullet right between your eyes.”</p>
<p>Completely ignoring the threat, Malia locked eyes with Scott for a long second, then scoffed. “Don’t tell me we’re going to believe him! Don’t you dare Scott!” Scott’s eyes were still cold but he sighed.</p>
<p>“As far as I can tell, he’s not lying.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been tricked before.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Scott crossed his arms and glared at Dean, who looked thoroughly confused. “What are the Winchester’s doing in Beacon Hills?” The pressure decreased slightly on Sam’s throat as Malia turned her head to gage Dean’s answer.</p>
<p>“To protect regular people from monsters like you.”</p>
<p>Sam mentally facepalmed. Dean was never good at handling situations like this, but insulting the already angry supernatural teens didn’t seem like such a good idea. Plus, he was really curious about whoever this ‘Stiles’ was and why McCall seems to think the Winchester’s would know anything. He shifted slightly under Malia’s arm, trying to get in a better position to talk, but Malia beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Says the Hunter, who’s hunter friends kidnapped an innocent teenager just to get to us.” Her eyes flashed blue again, but Sam is too stunned to really notice. He glances at his brother to see his expression mirrored.</p>
<p>“What the <em>hell </em>are you talking about?! Someone was kidnapped?”</p>
<p>Now it was Scott and Malia’s turn to look stunned. Shooting Sam a warning look, Malia slowly retracted her arm and walked to Scott’s side. Scott, who still looked like he was debating between apologizing and jumping on the brothers was noticeably still blocking the exit.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Stiles. Stiles was kidnapped. Last night by hunters, so do you know where he is?” Malia looks in-between Sam and Dean, who have moved to be closer together and both now have guns drawn.</p>
<p>Sam glanced toward Dean, trying to gage his emotions. He knew both of them were at the hotel last night, but if Dean knew something Sam didn’t about a missing kid… Well than that was just wrong on so many levels, and something Sam didn’t even want to consider. But luckily Dean looked just as confused as Sam was.</p>
<p>“Look, we have no idea who Stiles is, we’re just here to” Sam paused for a millisecond and scrambled for something other than ‘to help hunters hunt you and your best friends.’ He decided on half of the truth “Kill Deucalion.”</p>
<p>There was pregnant pause. Malia and Scott exchanged a private look that Sam couldn’t interpret. Scott cocked his head to one side and studied the Winchester’s with a critical eye.</p>
<p>“Sure, lets say we believe you about that.” Malia takes a threatening step forward, her gaze as fiery as ever. “Are you telling me you know nothing about the True Alpha’s <em>human</em> best friend, my <em>boyfriend </em>being attacked?” Sam almost squirmed under her venomous look. He’d seen a lot of venomous looks in his day, his father, Bobby, Ellen, not to mention all of the actually venomous creatures he’s hunted. But the rage and worry behind Malia’s stare definitely beat a lot of them. Obviously, this Stiles was a popular kid.</p>
<p>“No.” He let out a sigh and lowered his gun, scanning the street to make sure no civilians noticed the commotion. Luckily, the streets were all pretty empty, and no one was paying attention to the alleyways. “What happened? Who <em>is </em>Stiles?” Sam shot a look towards Dean and gestured towards his still pointed gun. Dean rolled his eyes and looked wearily at the teens, but also lowered his gun.</p>
<p>Malia seemed to sag slightly, the adrenaline and anger draining out of her. Scott looked at her with a worried expression, and gestured to the sidewalk. “We should get out of here soon. We can talk on a bench or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lydia stared at the broken cell phone in front of her. She was in the animal clinic, Stiles’s cell phone laying on the metal table right next to her head, which was currently resting on her hands. It had probably been about an hour since she’d sat down, trying to concentrate and find a way to help.</p>
<p>So far she’d had no luck. “This is so fucking stupid.” Continuing to mutter under her breath, she broke her eye contact and ran her perfectly manicured fingers over her face, not caring if it smeared her mascara. Her usual impeccable appearance was more of a half-assed attempt today, but no one cared.</p>
<p>Lydia felt absolutely useless. She wasn’t like Malia or Scott, she couldn’t track Stiles. She wasn’t like Kira, who was as calm and collected as ever, carefully going over every detail to figure something out. She wasn’t like Liam, or Derek, or even Argent who all had skills that could help find the one person who could sympathize with her uselessness. But that wasn’t really true either. Even though Stiles wasn’t supernatural, he still charged headfirst into every fight, still figured out who the bad guy was, with almost no regard for his own safety with a stupid lack of common sense.</p>
<p>The only person that possibly could’ve shared Lydia’s misery was Alison, who’d still been learning how to fight, and who’s dad still benched her whenever he could. It’s not like that ever stopped her though. But Alison was dead, and Lydia didn’t have her best friend anymore. No more shopping trips to the mall, no more late night study sessions and face time calls, no more braiding hair and teasing about boys, and no more making sure their friend group managed to stay alive long enough to graduate high school.</p>
<p>She could still remember the sensation of Alison’s death, the humming and whispering in her ears had become unbearable, and it had felt like her head was imploding. Everything kept intensifying until it became to much and she had screamed. The sensation had lasted less than a second, but it was permanently ingrained in her mind. The voices had whispered to her earlier that day. <em>Silver is harder than gold, but not steel.</em> It had taken a while to figure out what was going to happen. She should’ve done more.</p>
<p>But at least she had gotten Stiles back. It took a couple days for her to stop flinching when he came up behind her, or when he being was particularly loud, but she had him back. Now he was gone again, and Lydia had no idea how to bring him back.</p>
<p>Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize Deaton was in the room until he said something. “You know,” Lydia startled and whirled around to face the kind vet. She visibly relaxed and went back to starting at the ruined phone. “As hard as it is, it’s a good sign you can’t find him.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Lydia let out a small breath and leaned back in the cool mental chair she had been occupying for far to long for comfort. “I just though… Well I don’t know what I was thinking.” Pulling herself to her feet with a slight grown, Lydia offered a pale half-smile to Deaton. “Sorry you probably have clients lined up, and I need to talk to Scott anyway.”</p>
<p>Deaton nodded his head and quirked up the corners of his mouth in his signature ‘I’m sorry shit is going wrong and I’ll help in whatever way I can but it’s mostly up to you’ look.</p>
<p>“I’m here to help Ms. Martin. My door is always open.” Called it. Nodding politely, Lydia reached out to pick up Stiles’s ruined cell phone.</p>
<p>As her finger tips connected with the cool metal, time seemed to freeze. Voices became loud in ears, and the vet office swam in her vision. A middle aged man with brown hair and a scruffy appearance had a gun drawn and leveled at what looked like a slightly younger Gerard’s head. Two boys, one older with close cropped dirty blonde hair and worn cloths, and the other with straight brown hair and round innocent eyes, back to back with guns drawn, firing at what looked like ghosts.</p>
<p>Gerard, coughing up black blood as he half ran, half pulled himself into the night. Lydia could see herself in the distance, crying with relief as Jackson opened his eyes. A sturdy middle aged man talking to two other men, giving them instructions and information. Stiles, getting tased from behind and dragged towards a dark car.</p>
<p>The images went on and on, some of them lasted a few seconds, while others were gone so fast even Lydia’s sharp mind couldn’t register them. Suddenly, as soon as it started, it was over. Lydia staggered slightly, gripping to the edge of the gurney as she tried to process the overload of information she’d just received.</p>
<p>“Lydia?” Deaton’s concerned voice broke through her jumbled thoughts, and she looked up at him. Her wide hazel eyes met his dark brown ones. A spark of hope that hadn’t been there before shone through.</p>
<p>“I need to find Scott. Now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 3800<br/>HAPPY NEW YEARRR!! I hope everyone had a good holiday and that you and your family are staying safe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>